The Dream
by EnochDragoneel
Summary: This happened in a dream I had while I watched I am Legend and a bit of Ed Edd n Eddy shows.


_**(This is on a dream that**_ **I**_** had. The vivid scenes are even more depressing then I can ever try type out... Sorry it's all over the place but you know how dreams are.. Enjoy my story...)**_

_**(Song Intro - Say Something by A Great Big World)**_

_**Setting -**_ Imagine a store was across the main road from a blue double wide trailer on top of a hill. The hill falls down to a path where a pond and a small camper rests with two pathways where ATV's drive. To the right of the camper was a white house that is a good twelve feet away and to the left of the camper, about a good four minute walk from the trailer as well, was a two story house.)

_**Amy's PoV -**_ Double D, Eddy, Ed, and I, I think I was named Amy, was in the back on the small store. Crouched down and whispering to each other. what? i couldn't tell. Eddy had a worried expression on his face as Double D shook as he hugged his shins. Ed was also scared and was holding onto me. I was panting and was peeking out from the corner of a blue wall before I turned to face the three boys. "I think we lost her." "I can't stand running from them any longer!" Double D cried. "Easy, Sockhead," Eddy whispered.

I could tell that he and Ed was at the breaking point of crying and I could feel myself cry. If that was possible. I stood up from the over turned dumpster that we all was pressed into and took a small step forward. By judging the clothes that we wore, we was living in the dumpster and a sheet and an old mattress that Ed found acted as the door and our bed. Luckily, the huge metal tin can was only used for cardboard and plastics. The smell coming from the mattress was of man sweat and fear but I was used to it by now.

"Be careful" Ed whined as he let go of my arm. I pulled the sheet away and stepped out into the cold air. I think it was around mid fall for the tress was bare and the air made my throat hurt with each breath. I turned to face the only home I had and wished I could be in it's warmth but I was the one to look for food. I rubbed my arms before I went around the store's building and went inside. The store was old and had not been in use for months. Cockroaches ran from me as I walked around, looking for any food that would dull the rumbles of our stomachs.

Spider webs was in each corner and flies and other flying insects was stuck to them. Drained and was just empty shells. Even the spiders was absent. My eyes darted to each empty isle before I found a can that was labeled as peaches. Hopeful, I reached up to it and grabbed the can. As I picked it up, I knew something was wrong. It was lighter then expected and I heard clicking. That's when I seen a chewed opening in the lid.

I dropped it when a cockroach or two scampered towards my hand and I backed up in shock. My lower back hit the edge of a shelf which sent waves of pain in my back. I also felt a cobweb. Unable to stay quiet, I let out a shriek of pain, terror, and just plain grossed out before I moved away and brushed the cobweb away. Shuddering, I moved away from the isle and went to the counter where the cash register was. We had no use for money for all it was, was change. I counted a dollar and eleven cents. In this time and age, it didn't even cover the cost of those small tootsie pop suckers. All that was back there was lottery tickets and broken glass where someone raided the cigarettes. I felt bad to whoever smoked them in one setting.

I frowned before I retraced my steps through the store. All I seen was a package of meat that went bad weeks ago and a small jug of milk. I didn't even want to know how bad _that _smelled. I couldn't even handle a day of spoiled milk. Turning towards the entrance, I felt my eyes widen in terror as my ears heard unknown voices. I crouched down and opened a glass door where the drinks used to be. The shelf that housed the sodas was gone, thanks to Ed when he was searching for food in the back, and I closed the door. With the doors covered in grime and other things that I didn't want to speak of, I listened.

"Ugh! This place is a dump." A male spoke out. His reply was the voice that I knew all to well. "Stop complaining and look for food. I seen a can of applesauce last night" Yeah! The applesauce that I had to eat with three starving boys. With no spoons, we had to tilt the jar to make the unsweetened mush to fill our mouths before passing it to the other.. I was going to save it but the jar was to small for leftovers. I herd the peaches can being kicked and I moved back from the door in fear. I couldn't breathe nor inhale a breath until the shadow passed. "Put the milk away. It's been there for months."

I counted the seconds then minutes the two talked and moved around. "Let's go and hunt down the brats." The male mumbled. When I heard the car drive off, I came out of my hiding spot and ran towards the makeshift home. "We need to move now" I said. Double D looked up at me and nodded. "I heard them." "I'm going to miss this bed" Ed said. His voice of sadness, and the thickness of crying, made me want to cry. "Come on, Lumpy" Eddy said. As we moved out of our home, we all headed towards the house. Since the store was the only food source, we didn't dare move out and scout out within earshot. The two adults seemed to love the taste of flesh. I didn't know if I could resort to eat a person if that was the only thing that was presented to me.

Out of habit, we looked both ways before we crossed the road and then checked the windows to see if anyone was home. The dust on the furniture proved the timid thoughts. Inside, thanks to Ed's strength, we raided the kitchen and rooms until we was in the living room. In the middle of us, was clothes, three cans of corn, two cans of green beans, and two bottles of water. I hated veggies but when your stomach is growling for days on end, you'll eat anything. Besides a body of course. Thankfully, we had a can opener. After we ate, slowly for we didn't want to puke it back up, we waited a good ten minutes before we sorted the clothes. Boys being boys, they started to undress until I seen a pond as I look away from the half nude teens. "Guys wait. I found our bathtub"

We halfway walked/ran towards the pond then used our hands to wash our face and hands. Even if it was freezing, it felt good to be clean. Well...cleaner. I didn't want to jump in naked or anything but I knew some parts of me needed a good scrub. The store had tons of lady products as if the resorce wasn't needed at the time of need. Well, the week came and I was embarrassed to tell them at first but they soon knew when I was heading out every eight hours. I counted the times I had my womanly cycles since that day and it was about a year. As I stared at myself in the water, I frowned. My hair was so oily that it was nothing but a sheen of black. It used to be light brown. My skin was so dirty that I could pass as a black person at first glance from far away. My hazel eyes was the only thing that seemed to be filled with hope under the pain and suffering that I felt.

I stood up from the pond then took of my clothes, not even grasping what I was doing until I heard Double D gasp. "Refrain from looking, gentleman." Such a gentle and kind man in times of this. I backed up, I clenched my fists before I ran towards the cold water. When I jumped in, my breath escaped me and my body tensed but that didn't make me stop from scratching my skin. When I was clean.. Well, cleaner.. I stepped out and shook my head. Causing water to spray around me. Not even bothering to wash off, I covered myself with my new clothes then held my stomach to hold in the warmth I had left. I shifted my gaze to the ground when the Ed boys did the same. Once they was done, We headed back to the house to hold each other to gain warmth.

The next day, we ate the last three cans of food before we moved towards the camper. Finding it locked, we went to the double wide. Inside was nothing that was of use to us but the bed that we found so, we decided to stay in the bedroom and tell stories about what happened that day. Eddy, sick but didn't take the mutated cure for hi fear of needles, told us that a virus had broken out and the cure somehow mutated. According to the news that he was watching, the virus was air born as well as contact to contact with an infected. Ed thought the world turned into one of his zombie movies but we've seen the infected up close. The once healthy body of Kevin, a bully and the number one of the football team, was rapidly growing skinnier and skinnier by the hour as the virus ate away the origins, muscle, and fat tissues. Coughing usually meant blood and mucus and his skin was gray and clamy. Babies and the elderly died within four hours.

Double D told us the same story but he spared us the details on the sick. Me? I was sick with the cold. Or was it the flu?... Was I the few that survived the ordeal like Eddy? I was lucky to be alive. But as the cold months dragged on, I wish I was dead. Little food and no heat, I didn't know how to make it without the boy's help. Double D was smart and he knew how to make a fire and ration our supplies. Ed was good for braking branches, glass, and doors and Eddy was good at keeping us awake with his loudmouth. Sleep through a sickness that Ed and Double D cought helped in the long run when I had to play doctor. Eddy was good for other things to. He told stories and thought of ways to make money, or trade, if there was enough people out there to make a town.

Me? Well...If we found that we was all that was left, someone had to be the Eve to this new world. I didn't like the idea much but through desperate times, I found that I was a very good scouter and used items that someone would overpass. We all wanted a warm nice bed to sleep in with our bellies full of food. I've been craving a nice plate of a steak with A1, mashed potatos with gravy, a buttermilk biscuit, and mac and cheese. For dessert, the whole mint chocolate cake from Dairy Queen. Or what I could eat anyway. The Ed boys all agreed on my meal and made that as our victory meal if we found shelter.

We spend three days in the double wide until we heard a familiar car drive by. "Time to go." I said as I watched the car. It was a police car but the roof lights was broken and the back windows was spray painted black. The rear view window was tinted and had a skull on the trunks door. Ed called it The Devil's Wagon. "Where? We can't just walk down the road with those two prowling the streets." Eddy whined. "I noticed that their house is down the road somewhere for they always are gone the longest when they head to the right. I know our best chance is the right but what if those houses have nothing in them? Our best bet is to go toward their house, where ever it might be, steal their supplies as much as we can carry, and just... Go! Go to where ever our sore feet can carry us," Double D said in a voice that I have no heard in forever.

I smiled at his idea. The gesture felt foreign to me since I had no idea when was the last time I smiled. We waited for another two days before the car drove off. That's even we made our escape. Down the hill we went and followed the dirt path. It wasn't long until we spotted a white house. "Might as well see what's in it." I said with a shrug. Boy was I dumb. What happened next made me wish I never uttered those words. Or stopped Double D from going right and went left those few days ago. We didn't even check to see if the car was the adults or not. We didn't even notice the blinds when they moved either when Ed yelled out "The Ed ram is now in service." and our laughter.

_**Double D's PoV**_ - Hidden in the garage, the cop car was parked... The house was unlocked much to Eds disappointment but I was glad of it. Less heat to be swept away from the cold. I stopped at the entrance of the living room. Heat? I looked around the living room and found that the furniture was spotless and heat was coming from the vents. I was glad it was spotless but...wait.. Was my mind playing tricks or was there an actual person living here? I took a step back as the thought of trespassing came to mind. 'Course we did break into homes but no one lived there for months. Amy said that it was in the market and thus we was only checking it out. I went with her words. My hearing of the faint sound of a generator nearby proved that this house was in fact, someones home. "Guys... Someone lives here," I said with fear in my voice. I blinked when I realized that the boys and Amy had split up. "The back doors open guys!" Ed yelled from the kitchen. Oh, I wished he kept his mouth shut. A loud _**bang**_ ran out from the house. Someone screamed as my ears ringed from the loudness of the gun. I ran upstairs thinking it was the safest place to be. I was wrong... I was staring at man with a gun pointed right at me. My last words? "Pardon me." Only... I didn't get that far in my speech.

_**Eds PoV -**_ I headed straight towards the kitchen to find food. Bread and butter was on the counter, much to my joy, but there was no toaster. I frowned at that but i didn't care. Buttered bread was good. Toasted or not. I quickly opened the bag, took a piece out then opened the plastic butter container and used my hand to spread the sweet yellow over the white bed of what was my bread. Hungry as I was, I shoved the mass in my mouth and swallowed it whole. Licking my fingers, I glanced at the door to happened to be open. Did I hear a voice? Guess not. "The back doors open guys!" I yelled. My last words I ever spoken out of my mouth when a lady stepped inside with a shotgun in her hands. Aimed right at me, I didn't feel anything as my sight went dark.

_**Eddy's PoV -**_ I was in the garage, speechless and scared when I seen the police car. When I heard the first shot, I heard Amy scream. The second shot made me duck and crawl under the car. Thank god that I was short and skinny enough to fit under it. I knew it was dumb but instincts took over and my body begged for me to hide. Not knowing if my friends was okay or not, I covered my mouth and stared at the door with tearful eyes. I know it was dumb to hide, so I inched my way towards the door to head inside. To late! When I seen the two adults drag two bodies towards the entrance, I scooted my way back between the car. I bit my tounge from screaming at them. One was Double D and the other was Amy. Only Amy was alive.

"I can't pick up the bastard in the kitchen!" The woman yelled. "Just hold her still will ya? It's been so long since I tasted fresh meat" The male growled. The car moved as Amy was thrown on the hood. What happened next made my blood ran cold. Her screams of pain filled my ears as she pleaded with the two adults. More towards the man then anything. The woman only fueled the mans rage. I didn't dare to lift my head up as I covered my ears after I seen blood that splattered the floor. I tasted my own blood but that didn't matter anymore. My heart screamed in pain and loss at my dead buddies since toddler years and the girl that I secretly loved. I didn't even process the fact that I was making my way backwards and out from under the car.

As I ran out of the house, I went back to the only place I ever felt at home. But I knew those freaks would be on my tail. I jumped up on the dumpster, over the chain link fence, and landed on the ground below. I didn't stop running until my lungs hurt, and my legs cramped. Coughing, I found myself in a used car dealership. The building had tons of keys and since I didn't know which key went to each car, I grabbed all of them, picked a car that was not emptier then the rest and drove off in a small orange car. Days turned into a week before I found a nearby town. I syphoned gas from other cars when I needed to and ate stale crackers and other small food items that I found.

I didn't tell time for there wasn't any use...

My journey came to the end when I automaticly stopped my car in front of a large steel wall. I got out of the car when I heard a voice telling me to get out and claim my buisness. "I am Eddy. I've been through hell and back for I don't know how many months now. I survived the illness and found love, heartache, and some sick minded people." The metal wall...no, doors... opened and I could see people. And a town! Dogs and children playing without care! Animals in fenced in areas from what I could see was thriving. My heart gave me another wave of pain as I thought of my friends. "Our victory meal shall be upon us, guys. Make sure about that." I whispered to the sky.


End file.
